Our Children form the Future!
by Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko
Summary: Bagaimana jika Amu dan Sanada bertemu dua bocah yang mengaku anak mereka yang datang dari masa depan? CH 2 update! Please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Children from the Future! Part 1**

**Hola~ XD**

**Saia, Amu 'Yui Hirasawa' Hinamori yang biasa dipanggil Amu atau Yui (readers: Gak penting!) ingin sekali membuat fic ini! XD**

**(A/N: Dalam dialog seperti debat ditengah cerita, Yui A. adalah saia sebagai author, sedangkan Yui adalah OC! XD)**

**Sanada : Hoaaaaaam! Nih anak berisik amat!**

**Hiiro : Iya nih!**

**Amu : Ada apa lagi sih?**

**Yui A. : Rahasia dong! X9**

**Yui : *sweatdrop* Aneh!**

**Yui A. : Daripada banyak bacod, lebih baik kita mulai sekarang!**

**~Shugo Chara~Shugo Chara~Shugo Chara~**

**Disclaimer : Shugo Chara dan segala chara (kecuali yang OC) milik Peach-Pit sensei!**

**Genre : Family.**

**Rated : T dengan sedikit M **** Gak lemon amat!**

**Summary : Dua bocah pergi menuju masa lalu karena kesalahan sang adik sehingga mereka terdampar didunai 20 tahun sebelumnya. Didepan Amu dan Sanada, mereka mengaku kalau mereka anak Amu dan Sanada? Warning: OC, OOC (maybe), typo(s), future, cerita gak jelas, semi M. Bagi yang tidak suka, jika melihat fic ini dari hp silahkan tekan back yang ada dikanan. Kalau lewat PC ato Laptop, silahkan berikan kepada saia! XD *plak***

**~Shugo Chara~Shugo Chara~Shugo Chara~**

Peringatan : Banyak POV bertebaran

Normal

Pada tahun 2020, dimana semuanya telah menjadi serba canggih, 2 bocah berumur 6 tahun sedang merakit sesuatu. Entah apa yang sedang mereka buat.

"Nee-chan, mesin waktunya telah selesai~" teriak seorang bocah bernama Sana. Kakaknya yang merasa dipanggil segera menuju TKP -?-

"Sana, apa lagi sekarang? Kemarin kau buat mesin pembuat kopi, tapi kopinya malah jadi teh-?- (Jauh amat ya?)" kata kakaknya yang bernama Hana. (A/N: Saia peringatkan bahwa mereka kembar)

"Nee-chan, itu kan kemarin. Kali ini pasti berhasil!" teriak Sana dengan bangganya. Tentu saja ini membuat Hana menghela nafas. Bagaimana tidak, memang Sana dalam hal pelajaran sekolah dia nomor 1. Tapi kalau membuat mesin seperti ini, kemungkinan gagal adalah 95% (tambah 5 lagi jadi 100%)

"Kalau Nee-chan tidak percaya, ayo ikut!" Mau tak mau Hana pun ikut naik. Sana menekan tombol angka menjadi 20** (Tidak enak kan kalau ketahuan! :p) Hana merasakan firasat buruk. Lalu dia melihat panel angka itu.

"Sana, sebenarnya kamu mau kemana?"

"Mau ke tahun 2040. Biar bisa melihat diri kita dimasa depan!" *duak* Kepalan tangan mendarat dengan sukses dikepala Sana.

"Baka Otouto~! Kenapa kau memasukan angka 2000 kalau mau pergi ke tahun 2040?"

"Ups"

"Kita akan kemasa lalu~" teriakan itu kemudian hilang tertelan waktu.

-Skip time-

Amu's POV

Hah~ Jam 7 pagi! Waktunya aku berangkat sekolah. Padahal aku sedang malas-malasnya pergi kesekolah. Tapi, begitu mengingat pesan Sanada-nii, aku harus tetap sekolah biar lulus!

"Amu, tunggu!" terdengar suara yang tidak terlalu keras dari lantai atas. Ya, itulah kakakku, Sanada Hinamori, kelas 2 SMA. Tapi entah kenapa dia sangat malas sekolah. Dan yang mengherankan lagi, dia bisa lulus dengan nilai tertinggi? Aneh bukan!

"Kenapa kak? Aku mau berangkat nih!"

"Kakak cuma mau ngasih tahu kalau sarapanmu belum dimakan!" Waduh! Kok dia tahu sih? Padahal aku sedang terburu-buru.

"Nii-kun ada-ada saja. Tentu saja aku sudah makan."

"Jangan bohong! Tadi baru saja Ran memberi tahu kakak," Apa? Ran memberi tahu Sanada-nii? Pantas saja dari tadi dia tidak keliatan. Hhh~ Dasar! Langsung saja kusambar roti bakar itu dan langsung meluncur ke sekolah.

"Nii-kun, aku berangkat dulu ya," kataku sedikit berteriak.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" setelah dia mengatakan itu, aku langsung pergi.

Hana's POV

*buagh* Mesin yang kami tumpangi mendarat dengan tragis di darat. Entah dimana kami berada sekarang. Ini semua karena bocah sialan ini. Kalau saja dia bukan adikku sudah kulempar dia kesungai.

"Nee-chan, kita dimana?" tanya Sana kepadaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi keliatannya kita ada ditaman," setelah aku mengatakan itu dan keluar dari mesin waktu sialan itu, benar saja, kami mendarat ditaman yang ramai. Untung saja kami mendarat disemak yang lebat.

"Ini kan ditaman tempat kita biasa bermain. Ternyata 20 tahun yang lalu belum banyak berbeda," gumamku ketika melihat taman tempat kami biasa bermain ternyata tidak mengalami perubahan sejak 20 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya jaman dimana kami berada sekarang.

"Benar juga. Pantas rasanya aku pernah melihat tempat ini," Sana ikut bergumam.

"Eh, ma. Mereka berdua kenapa? Kok pakaiannya aneh?" Heh? Bocah sialan! (Yui A.: Kamu juga bocah tahu!) Beraninya bilang pakaianku aneh.

"Nee-chan, sepertinya yang dikatakan bocah itu benar. Kita belum melepas seragam SD kita," (Jah! Kirain pakaian apaan)

"Tapi, ini kan sama dengan desain pakaian mamam waktu sekolah dulu, tepatnya sekarang. Kok dibilang aneh?" Elakku. Tentu saja aku merasa heran. Jangan-jangan bocah ini belum sekolah.

Sana's POV

"Nee-chan, ayo kita pulang kejaman kita." Kataku seraya menuju mesin waktu tadi.

"Pulang? Dengan apa?"

"Dengan mesin waktu lah," *buagh* lagi-lagi tangan itu mendarat dikepalaku.

"Nee-chan kenapa sih? Senang banget ngejitak kepalaku? Ntar kalau aku jadi bodoh gimana?"

"Mesin waktu kita kan rusak! Dasar baka~!"

"He? Aku baru ingat. Kalau begitu, kita kerumah mama aja yuk. Keliatannya tata letak kota ini tidak berubah sampai 20 tahun mendatang." Kataku seraya pergi dari taman.

"Tunggu aku dong Sana!" teriak nee-chan dibelakangku. Aku terus saja berlari dengan riang tanpa mempedulikan nee-chan. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya kami berdua melupakan sesuatu.

Normal

Singkat waktu, mereka telah sampai dirumah (calon) mama mereka. Seperti yang mereka dengar dari mamanya, bahwa mamanya tinggal dirumah mereka sekarang sejak kecil.

"Ayo kak, tekan belnya!" kata Sana sedikit merengek.

"Iya iya!" *ting tong*

*kreek* terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Munculah sesosok manusia (Emangnya hantu?) dari balik pintu itu. Sana dan Hana menelan ludah sambil bergidik ketakutan.

"Ng? Siapa kalian? Ada urusan apa kesini?" tanya Sanada seperti menginterogasi.

"Eh kak, rasanya aku pernah melihat orang ini. Tapi dimana yah?" tanya Sana ke Hana.

"Aku juga rasanya pernah lihat,"

"Hei bocah, kalau orang bertanya jawab!" bentak Sanada.

"Ah.. Ng.. Anu…" Gagap Hana kumat.

"Nee-chan kumat lagi deh. Apa benar ini rumah Amu Hinamori?"

"Betul! Aku kakaknya! Ada apa?"

"Ka… Kamu kakaknya?" tanya Sana dan Hana seakan tidak percaya.

"Iya! Kenapa?" tanya Sanada bingung.

"Otto-san!" teriak SanaHana sambil memeluk Sanada. Sanada yang dipanggil papa oleh mereka jadi bingung.

Sanada's POV

Otto-san? Sejak kapan aku memiliki anak? Aku belum pernah menikah, apalagi melakukan 'itu'. Sebaiknya kutanya pada mereka.

"Otto-san? Aku belum pernah menikah!" kataku pada mereka, berharap mereka segera pergi dari hadapanku. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu suka pada bocah karena mereka berisik!

"Jangan bohong! Kaa-san yang memberi tahu kami!"

"Emang siapa kaa-san kalian?"

"Amu Hinamori!"

*ctar* Serasa ada petir menyambarku. Amu Hinamori yang jelas-jelas masih 12 tahun sudah punya anak? Dan mereka bilang aku papa mereka? Tidak mungkin kan kalau Amu telah melahirkan, terlebih lagi mereka bilang kalau aku menghamili adikku sendiri (A/N: Bagi para readers yang tidak mengerti, akan saia jelaskan! *ngambil papan tulis* Mereka bilang kalau Amu adalah kaa-san mereka, dan Sanada sebagai otto-san mereka. Tentu saja Sanada berpikir begitu karena jika Sanada benar papa mereka berarti Sanada yang telah menghamili Amu).

"Kalian jangan bohong! Amu Hinamori yang kalian cari itu masih 12 tahun!"

"Tentu saja sekarang tidak. Tapi kami datang dari masa depan, tepatnya 20 tahun yang akan datang,"

20 tahun? Ah, mereka pasti bohong. Mana ada alat sejenis dan sebangsa-?- mesin waktu yang hanya ada di film anak-anak.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya! Kalau kalian mencari Amu Hinamori dia ada di sekolahnya, Seiyo Gakuen!" setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung membanting pintu itu dengan keras sehingga kaca jendela yang ada didekat pintu sedikit bergetar. Untung tidak ada orang lain dirumah. Lalu kulihat mereka nerdua pergi meninggalkan halaman depan. Hah~ pagi-pagi gini udah nemuin hal aneh.

Normal

"Kak, kita sudah sampai," kata Sana dengan wajah tenang.

'Waduh! Sifat cool Sana sudah muncul lagi,' inner Hana.

"Nee-chan kenapa bengong? Ayo kita ke Royal Garden," kata Sana sambil pergi menuju Royal Garden. Hana pun ikut pergi.

Di Royal Garden, terlihat para guardian sedang bersantai sambil minum teh (Ini telah mengganggu pikiran saia. Kegiatan mereka persis dengan Ho-kago Tea Time, yaitu tidak pernah lepas dari acara minum teh. Peach-Pit yang meniru Kaki Fly, sebaliknya atau memang tradisi anime jepang? Tolong dihawab melalui review. XD)

"Halo~! Ada orang?" teriak Hana diluar.

"Nee-chan malu-maluin," kata Sana sambil sweatdrop. Segera Tadase membuka pintu Royal Garden.

"Hai! Kalian murid sekolah ini ya?" (Ya ampun Tadase~ dilihat dari seragamnya juga sudah jelas kan? Hanya saja mereka datang dari masa depan)

"Iya! Apa disini ada Amu Hinamori?" tanya Sana

"Hinamori, ada orang mencarimu!" teriak Tadase memanggil Amu. Amu pun langsung menuju pintu depan.

"Kalian mencariku? Ada apa?" tanya Amu kepada mereka berdua.

"Kaa-san~!" teriak Hana sambil memeluk Amu. Sana? Tetap stay cool. Para guardian cengo berat, sementara Amu cengo parah ditambah syok.

'A… Aku mama mereka? TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!' inner Amu.

~TBC~

**Author side:**

**Yui A. : Hah~ Akhirnya selesai!**

**Sanada : Hoi author, fic mu yang sebelumnya kan belum selesai, malah udah bikin yang baru.**

**Yui A. : Gomen! Soalnya ide saia sedang mengalir dengan derasnya! Kalau gak segera dipublish nanti saia lupa.**

**Amu : Itu hanya alibi sang author. *sweatdrop***

**Yui A. : Kepada para readers sekalian, maaf kalau ceritanya ancur, gak jelas, jelek, pendek. Soalnya ini pertama kali saia bikin fic seperti ini. Minta bimbingannya jika ada yang salah. Akhir kata, review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Children from the Future! Part 2**

**Hola readers~! I'm back! *author sok nginggris* Hah? Cuma 1 review? Hiks! *mewek dipojokan* Gak pa-pa deh, yang penting sudah ada readers yang mau berbaik hati untuk me-review fic saia yang ini.**

**WAKTUNYA BALAS REVIEW!**

**ZaHrA InDiGo LoVeRs: **Terima kasih buat reviewnya. ^^

Sanada dan Amu memang saudara, tapi kenapa mereka punya anak hasil hubungan mereka? Perlu dicatat, bahwa punya anak belum tentu telah menikah. Mungkin karena insiden semacam you-know-what-i-am-talking-about bisa membuat hamil juga. Tapi dalam fic ini kejadian seperti itu adalah bukam karena unsur kesengajaan. :)

**Sekian dulu balasan reviewnya. Tolong buat readers yang lain, untuk me-review fic saia! T.T**

**WAKTUNYA PERTUNJUKAN-?- DISCALIMER!**

**Disclaimer: **Shugo Chara © Peach-Pit

Our Children from the Future © Amu 'Yui-Hirasawa' Hinamori

**Rated: **T semi M

**Genre: **Family

**Summary: **Dua bocah pergi menuju masa lalu karena kesalahan sang adik sehingga mereka terdampar didunai 20 tahun sebelumnya. Didepan Amu dan Sanada, mereka mengaku kalau mereka anak Amu dan Sanada? Warning: OC, OOC (maybe), typo(s), future, cerita gak jelas, semi M. Bagi yang tidak suka, jika melihat fic ini dari hp silahkan tekan back yang ada dikanan. Kalau lewat PC ato Laptop, silahkan berikan kepada saia! XD *plak*

**~Shugo Chara~Shugo Chara~Shugo Chara~**

**Amu POV**

Hei, ada apa ini? Siapa 2 anak ini? Kenapa mereka memanggilku kaa-san? Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk dikepalaku. Ya, kau tahu kan, tidak mungkin bocah kelas 6 SD sepertiku sudah melahirkan anak, apalagi mereka kira-kira berumur 6 atau 7 tahun. Kan tidak mungkin melahirkan diumur 6 tahun.

"Hinamori, i… Ini anakmu?" tanya Tadase kepadaku. Spontan aku menggeleng seraya mengatakan kalau mereka bukan anakku. Tadase hanya mengangguk tapi tetap memperhatikan 2 anak itu.

"Tapi Hinamori, anak yang cewek rasanya mirip denganmu. Dan yang cowok…" Tadase menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku memang merasa kalau yang cewek mirip denganku. Tapi, yang cowok kok rasanya mirip…

"Yang cowo mirip Sanada-nii," *ctar* Serasa petir menyambar dengan keras, ucapan Tadase tadi membuatku pusing. Kalau yang cewe mirip denganku dan yang cowok mirip dengan nii-kun, berarti yang menghamiliku nanti…

"!" aku berteriak sekuatnya. Setelah berteriak aku merasa tubuhku seperti melayang dan… *bruk*

"HINAMORI~!"

**Hana POV**

"HINAMORI~" terdengar teriakan dari cowok yang ada didekat kaa-san. Aku dan Sana pun langsung mendekati kaa-san sambil berusaha membangunkan kaa-san.

"YUIKI, AMBILKAN AIR!"

"Ba… Baik!"

"Kaa-san kenapa?" kataku seraya menguncangkan badan kaa-san. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia.

"Ini airnya!" kata anak yang kelakuannya, hm… Mungkin seperti bayi.

*byur* Terdengar seperti bunyi air yang diguyurkan. Spontan aku melihat kaa-san. Benar saja, tubuh kaa-san sekarang basah kuyup, dan juga kaa-san mulai sadar.

"Ng… Aku dimana?" tanya kaa-san.

"Hinamori, kita masih disekolah, Tadi kamu tiba-tiba pingsan,"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" kaa-san kembali teriak, dan kembali pingsan.

"Tadase, sebaiknya kita bawa Hinamori pulang kerumahnya," kata seorang cowok yang rambutnya panjang dan berwarna keunguan. Kulihat cowok berambut kuning itu mengangguk dan mencoba mengangkat kaa-san.

"Jangan macam-macam pada kaa-san, atau kau aku bunuh!" Wow! Devil side Sana muncul lagi. Sebaiknya aku diam saja agar tidak terlibat masalah.

"Kamu itu masih anak-anak, mana mungkin bisa membunuh orang kan," ucap cowok berambut kuning itu.

**Sana POV**

"Kamu itu masih anak-anak, mana mungkin bisa membunuh orang kan," ucapan itu sukses membuatku naik darah. Aku langsung mencengkram kerah baju cowok itu.

"Aku tidak main-main! Jika aku mau aku akan membunuhmu disini! Kau lihat darah yang mengering ini?" kataku seraya menunjukan tanganku yang berlumuran darah. Aku baru saja membunuh orang 2 jam sebelum aku dan nee-chan terlempar ke jaman ini. Dan aku lupa menghapus darah itu sehingga mengering ditanganku.

"Ka… Kakak rambut kuning, yang dikatakannya itu benar! Aku lihat sendiri dia membunuh seorang pembunuh berantai yang sedang buron!" kata nee-chan mengingatkan. Kulihat cowok itu langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Ba… Baik! A… Aku tidak akan… Macam-macam… pada… Hinamori!" katanya gugup. Setelah dia mengatakan itu aku langsung melepaskan cengkramanku pada kerah bajunya.

"Tanganku jadi kotor kan! Dasar!" aku mengibaskan tanganku yang tadi kugunakan untuk mencengkram leher cowok itu.

"Jadi, kami boleh membawa Amu kerumahnya? Dan oh ya, namaku Nagihiko. Dia Tadase, King chair. Lalu cewek yang itu namanya Yaya, Ace Chair. Dan yang satunya Rima, Queen chair," kata cowok berambut panjang itu. Jadi nama cowok rambut kuning itu Tadase?

"Ayo nee-chan, kita duluan," kataku lalu meninggalkan Royal Garden.

**Normal POV**

"Ayo nee-chan, kita duluan," kata Sana seraya meninggalkan Royal Garden. Hana mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sana, kamu tadi serius?" tanya Hana kepada Sana.

"Huhuhuhu! Tentu saja aku serius!" kata Sana dengan Devil side-nya. "Jika dia berani macam-macam pada kaa-san, maka nyawanya akan melayang saat itu juga! Uhuk uhuk…"

"Sa… Sana! Tuh kan, sudah kubilang jangan keluarkan devil side-mu lagi! Asmamu bisa kambuh," kata Hana seraya mengendong Sana.

"Ma… Maaf, uhuk. Aku hanya tidak ingin uhuk, terjadi apa-apa pada kaa-san, uhuk," kata Sana sambil batuk-batuk.

"Sudah, jangan bicara dulu," kata Hana.

Sementara itu, Tadase dan Nagi terus berbincang-bincang sambil mengangkat Amu pulang ke rumah Amu.

"Fu… Fujisaki…" kata Tadase memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?"

"A… Apa kau pikir anak itu serius?"

"Tentu saja. Dia tidak terlihat kalau dia bohong," setelah Nagi mengatakan itu muka Tadase langsung pucat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia dibantai oleh anak kecil.

"Lagipula, darah yang ada ditangan anak itu tadi terlihat asli. Jadi, tidak mungkin dia bohong kan,"

"Sudah cukup! Kita bawa saja Hinamori kerumahnya!" kata Tadase.

**Sanada POV**

*ting tong* 'Hah~ Siapa lagi sekarang yang memencet bel depan? Aku kan mau tidur. Dasar! Merepotkan orang saja,' pikirku. Lalu aku pun menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintunya. Lalu aku melihat…

"Kalian lagi! Sudah kubilang Amu Hinamori tidak ada di…" kata-kataku tertahan ketika melihat Amu pingsan dan digotong oleh Nagi dan Tadase.

"A… Apa yang kalian lakukan pada adikku?" kataku sambil menahan marah. Kulihat Tadase seperti menelan ludahnya.

"Sa… Sanada-nii. Ka… Kami tidak me…lakukan apa-apa…pada Hi…namori," kata Tadase gugup. Sepertinya dia tidak bohong.

"Lalu, kenapa dia bisa pingsan?" kataku seraya mengambil Amu dan menggendongnya.

"Biar kami yang menjelaskan!" kali ini dua bocah itu yang berbicara. Lalu kulihat Tadase dan Nagi pergi. Aku pun masuk kerumah diikuti oleh dua bocah itu.

"Ng… Otto-san. Sebelumnya kami mau memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hana. Hana Hinamori! Dan ini adik kembarku, Sana. San Hinamori!" kata anak cewek itu. Hinamori? Setahuku tidak ada orang lain yang menggunakan marga Hinamori selain kami. Tapi kenapa mereka nama marganya Hinamori? Jangan-jangan cerita mereka bahwa mereka datang dari masa depan itu benar?

"Lalu, kenapa kalian memanggilku otto-san? Aku bukan orang tua kalian,"

"Tentu saja otto-san adalah orang tua kami karena otto-san telah meperkaos kaa-san dalam keadaan mabuk 7 tahun yang lalu, maksudku 7 tahun sebelum kami kemari!" kata Sana. Aku? Mabuk? Tunggu! Rasanya ada yang mengganjal dipikiranku dengan yang dikatakan oleh anak ini tadi

"Tadi kamu bilang aku ngapain Amu?"

"Otto-san telah memperkaos kaa-san!" spontan aku sweatdrop. Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang janggal. Ternyata dia salah bicara.

"Sana, yang benar itu memperkosa, bukan memperkaos," kataku. Kulihat Sana jadi malu sendiri.

**Amu POV**

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Kulihat sekeliling. Seperti dikamarku, pikirku. Mungkin anggota Guardian membawaku pulang. Tadi rasanya aku sempat pingsan karena berteriak.

"HAH?" kudengar nii-kun berteriak. Apa gerangan yang membuat dia berteriak? Aku mecoba menguping.

"Seperti itulah yang dikatakan kaa-san pada kami 5 hari sebelum kami kesini. Dia bilang kalau waktu itu otto-san pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Lalu kaa-san membopong otto-san kekamar. Tiba-tiba otto-san menindih tubuh kaa-san. Lalu terkadilah hal 'itu'," kata seseorang dengan menekankan kata 'itu'.

"Lalu, itu terjadi tahun berapa?"

"2013,"

'2013? Berarti, 3 tahun lagi aku akan hamil?' pikirku. Tidak! Aku tidak mau hamil muda! Apalagi mengandung anak Sanada-nii yang notabane adalah kakak kandungku sendiri!

"Begitu ya!" kudengar nii-kun seperti mengeluh. "Ya sudah, untuk sementara kalian bisa tinggal disini sampai kalian bisa pulang ke jaman kalian. Hana tidur dikamar Amu, dan Sana dikamarku,"

"Baik!" Sana dan Hana? Itu ya nama mereka?

"Oh ya, sebelumnya ingat ini. Jangan pernah membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun, tanpa terkecuali. Dan juga jangan panggil kami otto-san dan juga kaa-san. Nanti orang-orang bisa curiga," kata nii-kun. Setelah dia mengatakan itu aku jadi sedikit lega. "Panggil saja kami dengan sebutan kakak. Sekarang Kalian berdua tidur dikamarku, sedangkan aku akan tidur disofa!" Hah? Nii-kun tidur disofa? Oh ya, aku lupa kalau dia lebih suka tidur dilantai dan sofa daripada di kasur (Kebiasaan author nih! XD) Lalu kudengar langkah kaki menuju lantai dua dan suara pintu didepan kamarku yang terbuka. Kupikir mungkin itu mereka. Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku juga tidur.

**Normal POV**

"Nee-chan," kata Sana memanggil Hana yang sedang melihat langit malam hari.

"Ya?"

"Apa nee-chan tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu?"

"Apa ya? Kurasa tidak ada,"

"Tapi aku merasa aku melupakan sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang sangat penting,"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita tidur. Soal mesin waktu itu kita urusi saja besok,"

"Nee-chan benar juga," Sana pun memejamkan mata, tapi…

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"Tunggu dulu!" teriakan Hana kembali membangunkan Sana. "Apa pikiranmu sekarang sama denganku?" tanya Hana.

"I… Iya, mungkin," Sana pun berpikir. "Ah, aku baru ingat kalau…"

"MESIN WAKTU KITA BELUM KITA SEMBUNYIKA-AN!" teriak Sana bersama Hana, sehingga Amu dan Sanada masuk kekamar yang sedang ditempati Sana dan Hana.

"A… Ada apa anak-anak? Hoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" tanya Sanada sambil menguap.

"Ke… Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba teriak? Apa ada hantu?" tanya Amu sambil megosokan matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"A… Anu… Itu… Mesin waktu kami tertinggal ditaman," ujar Hana kepada Sanada.

"Oh… Cuma itu toh…"

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"Ta… Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Sanada sekali lagi.

"Mesin waktu kami tertinggal ditaman!"

"APAAAAAAAAAAA? Ce… Cepat kita ketaman itu!" kata Sanada. Amu sweatdrop.

"Malam-malam begini? Nii-kun yakin?" tanya Amu. Tapi Sanada tidak mempedulikannya.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja! Kaito, Chara Nari!" "Ok!" Amu tambah sweatdrop.

"Kalau hanya ketaman kenapa harus Chara Nari sih?" tanya Amu lagi. Sanada sekarang telah ber-Chara Nari menjadi Dark Sword Rebel. Terlihat dia sedang membawa pedang besar. (Bentuk pedangnya seperti milik Asuna Kagurazaka dari anime Negima!) "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kan? Mungkin saja Easter sedang bergerak saat ini," kata Sanada.

"Hm… Yang dikatakan Otto… Maksudku, yang dikatakan Sanada-nii ada benarnya," kata Sana yang telah ber-Chara Nari. Pakaian dan senjatanya persis dengan Sanada.

"Kalian memang cocok jadi ayah dan anak," kata Amu dan Hana berbarengan sambil sweatdrop.

" Kalian juga!" balas Sanada dan Sana tidak mau kalah.

"Ya sudah, cepat kita kesana sebelum ditemukan orang dan disalah gunakan!" kata Hana.

"Memang kenapa kalau ditemukan oleh orang lain?" tanya Sana dengan polos. *bletak* Tangan Hana kembali mendarat dengan sukses dikepala Sana. Amu dan Sanada sweatdrop melihat kelakuan anak-anak mereka **yang datang dari masa depan **itu.

"Dasar baka! Kalau misalnya orang sadar dengan fungsi alat itu, dan dia pergi ke masa lalu karena ingin merubah sejarah, masa depan bisa berubah kan?"

"Nee-chan benar! Kalau begitu cepat! Hiyaaaaa!" *brak* Terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak oleh Sana. Untungnya kedua orang tua keluarga Hinamori dan juga Ami sedang pergi keluar negeri.

"Sana, tunggu!" kata Hana sambil menyusul Sana.

"Pintunya rusak. Kelakuan Sana benar-benar persis Sanada-nii!"kata Amu melihat keadaan pintunya yang hampir tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Hm! Kau benar! Ayo kita susul mereka!" kata Sanada sambil mengejar mereka.

"Ya!" kata Amu sudah ber-Chara Nari menjadi Amulet Heart. "Ayo Miki, Suu, Daiya, kita pergi!"

"Ya!" teriak 3 Shugo Chara Amu.

**~TBC~**

**Sanada : Hoi author, apa benar aku akan melakukan 'itu' pada adikku sendiri?**

**Author : Tentu saja!**

**Amu : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**

**Sanada : *sweatdrop***

**Author : Gomen kalau ceritanya pendek, soalnya author lagi kehabisan ide. Lalu, adegan kekerasan diatas seperti Sana mengatakan kalau dia akan membunuh Tadase jangan ditiru! (Readers: Udah tahu!)**

**Tambahan: Sana pertama kali membunuh orang saat dia berumur 4 tahun. Dan sampai saat ini, dia telah membunuh lebih dari 200 orang. Kalau begitu, kenapa dia tidak ditangkap? Karena orang-orang dari masa depan tidak ada yang berani berurusan dengan dia, kecuali keluarganya sendiri.**

**Ok, cukup sekian fic untuk part 2! (Loh kok jadi kayak amanat pas upacara?) Akhir kata….**

**Review!**

**V**


End file.
